


When In Paris (C'est La Vie)

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gerard, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Frank, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top!Gerard, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Way really shouldn't be looking at Frank Iero but when in Paris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Paris (C'est La Vie)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this one, I actually do! So leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it, and merry Christmas to you all!

"Okay, so everyone meet tomorrow in the car park if you're going on the Paris trip. Remember everything you need because we won't be coming back to get your stuffed toys or whatever", Mr Way called as the class left the room. "Be here by 9 or we'll leave without you."

Gerard sighed and packed up his things, annoyed at the shit ton of marking he had to do before the trip tomorrow. Sure, he was excited that they were going to Paris; it was Paris. As an art teacher, he couldn't wait to see the art in the Louvre and the colours of the sunset over the Seine. Gerard grabbed his bags and drove home, ignoring his work and choosing to fantasise about Paris instead. 

He woke up early and pulled his suitcase out the door, hauling it into his car. When he arrived at college, the bus was already there and Gerard groaned as he made awkward small talk with the coach driver. Finally some kids and more teachers arrived, allowing Gerard to excuse himself and run away. Gerard checked his watch and realised that it was time to leave. He yelled for everyone to get on the coach and the kids piled on, fighting over the back seats. Once on the coach, Gerard took a quick register and noticed that only one student was missing. Frank Iero. 

Gerard sighed and asked if anyone had seen Mr Iero this morning, but everyone shook their heads. Gerard was about to ring Frank's house when a car sped into the car park. The wheels screeched at Frank pulled up and everyone pressed their faces to the windows to get a better look. Frank grinned across the car park at Mr Way and beeped the horn. 

"Let's go to Paris, motherfuckers!", Frank shouted, tugging his suitcase along. 

All the kids on the bus cheered and laughed while Mr Way rolled his eyes and yelled at Frank to get on the bus. Gerard took his seat on the bus at the front and pulled out his headphones. No way did he want to listen to a bunch of teenagers for a few hours. He put in his headphones, blasting Bowie and leaned his head against the window as the coach driver pulled away. Gerard felt something beside him and turned his head, coming to face Frank Iero.

"Hey Mr Way", Frank grinned, kicking his bag under the chair in front.

"Hi Frank", Gerard muttered, reluctantly removing his headphones.

"There weren't any other seats... I hope you don't mind", Frank looked as if he didn't give a fuck if Gerard minded or not. Gerard shrugged and stared out the window again.

"Are you pretending you're in a movie or something?", Frank snorted.

"No, I'm just looking at the scenery", Gerard said defensively.

"You're gazing out a window with no doubt heavily dramatic music playing. The only thing you need is some rain on the window and you're a proper cliché", Frank laughed, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

"No... I'm not... Hey, don't offend my music", Gerard struggled with a suitable response.

"Okay, Mr Way", Frank shook his head in amusement and smirked annoyingly at Gerard.

Gerard glared at Frank and put his headphones back in, trying to ignore Frank's irritating wiggling in his seat. After a few hours the wiggling stopped and Gerard felt something heavy on his shoulder. Frank had fallen asleep and his head was resting gently on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard debated pushing him off but decided against it, allowing him to sleep. Unfortunately for Gerard, Frank did look cute in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering and his breathing shallow. Gerard bit his lip, attempting to suppress his thoughts because he really shouldn't be thinking of a student that way. Even though Frank was 18, surely there was some rule that they would be violating, not that Frank would ever be interested in Gerard. In fact, Frank normally did everything in his power to annoy Gerard, pushing the limits almost every lesson. 

The coach swerved into the airport and Frank woke up, blinking groggily in a way that made Gerard's heart tug. He looked up at Gerard and his eyes widened as he realised what had happened. 

"I fell asleep on you, didn't I?", Frank said with a wince.

"Yes Mr Iero", Gerard grinned as the students climbed off the bus. 

"Well, fuck me", Frank mumbled to himself, following the other kids.

"Language, Mr Iero", Gerard shouted down the bus, still smiling.

After a mad rush in the airport, stressful security checks and almost losing Brendon Urie in duty free, they boarded the plane. Gerard felt a twinge of disappointment as he discovered that he wouldn't be sitting next to Frank. That was, until he saw the huge bag of sweets that Frank had. Frank misbehaved enough, so a bag of sugar would make him so much worse. Gerard chuckled under his breath as he saw that Frank was already bouncing in his seat with excitement and settled into his seat a few rows away. 

The flight was boring, Gerard sleeping for most of the journey, only waking to check that his students weren't killing anyone. They landed in Paris after a long journey and trudged off the plane. A group of sleep deprived, jet lagged teenagers wouldn't be fun for a few hours so they went straight to the hotel and rested. 

Gerard was lucky enough to have his own room, with a double bed and everything, whilst most other teachers had to share. The students were in rooms of 3 or 4, each with a bathroom. They all met for dinner and went to sleep soon after, exhausted from the long trip. 

Gerard had to wake up the next morning and rouse the students from their beds, telling them to get ready for the day. He wasn't expecting the amount of abuse that he received from most rooms, curse words and objects chucked at him alike. By the time Gerard got to the last room, room 696, he was tired already, but knocked and yelled for them to open up. Ryan opened the door, already dressed and wearing eyeliner. Gerard rolled his eyes. Trust that kid to be prepared with eyeliner. 

"Morning Ryan. Is everyone else up?", Gerard asked, peering around the door.

"It's so early", Brendon whined from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Rise and shine Brendon", Gerard said dryly. 

"Bitch please, I always shine", Brendon muttered.

Gerard pretended not to hear and looked around for everyone else.

"Who else is rooming with you guys?", Gerard frowned.

"Just Frank, he's in the sho-"

The bathroom door was flung open and Frank stood there with only a tiny towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Damn Iero", Brendon whistled. 

"Who the fuck used my mint shower gel?", Frank shouted, putting a hand on his hip. 

Gerard was frozen, staring at Frank's dripping chest and flushed face. He willed the inappropriate thoughts away and turned away, figuring his job was done. 

"I needed it! Makes me smell fresh", Brendon yelled back as Gerard walked back to his room. 

Gerard was dressed and downstairs within 10 minutes, eating breakfast with Miss Ballato. The rest of the students were all sitting around in various states of consciousness, some falling asleep in their food. Voices sounded in the corridor and the boys from room 696 walked in.

"Here come the eyeliner gang", Miss Ballato muttered into her food, rolling her eyes. Now, Gerard would never say this out loud, but he disagreed with Miss Ballato's attitude. Personally, he thought that eyeliner was hot and even though Frank was a student and Gerard wasn't supposed to have an opinion on it, Frank did look hot in eyeliner. 

That morning everyone was herded onto the bus and they set off for the centre of Paris. Today was their main sightseeing day, they were climbing the Eiffel Tower and visiting the Musee d'Orsay in one day. The bus dropped them near the Eiffel Tower and drove away. Gerard pulled out his map and studied it, looking for the best route.

"Quick sir, get the map, I can't see the Eiffel Tower!", Frank cried sarcastically. 

"Yes, thank you Mr Iero", Gerard snapped. "I'm just looking for where we need to queue, if you must know."

"Why don't we just follow everyone else?", Jamia suggested.

"No, that's the queue for the lift", Gerard bit his lip.

"What? We're not getting the lift up?", Brendon shrieked.

"No, Mr Urie", Gerard said, marching towards the queue for the stairs. 

Everyone followed begrudgingly, groaning and whining about the amount of stairs. Just as Gerard was about to lose it with them, Frank stepped in.

"Shut the fuck up with your bitching", Frank yelled, attracting the attention of a few strangers. "Everyone's tired, but I'm getting really tired of your shit."

Gerard smiled slightly and turned away, pretending to not hear. Even as other students protested at Frank's outburst, Gerard did nothing. He was actually glad that someone else shared his feelings. Soon they came to the front of the queue, bought a group pass and began the climb. It was a warm day and with all the bags they had, everyone was sweating in no time. 

"Halfway", Frank panted, hair sticking to his forehead. 

"You're not going to make it to the top, Iero", Ryan teased.

"Wanna bet?", Frank grinned.

"I bet I'll get to the top before you", Ryan challenged.

"You're on, Ross", Frank agreed. "Ready... Go!"

The sped off in opposite directions to different staircases and Gerard yelled after them to be careful. He shook his head but smiled as he saw Frank racing up the tower, knocking people out the way. That kid had way too much energy.

Gerard and the others climbed slowly after them, refusing to look down. They finally reached the top, where Frank was sat with a wide smirk on his face. His clothes clung to his body in a way that made Gerard stare for a little too long and Frank's hair was sticking up in all directions. Gerard's thoughts jumped straight to 'sex hair' but he pulled himself back and concentrated on the body beside Frank.

"I think Ross couldn't take the heat", Frank laughed at the boy.

"Jesus, Frank", Gerard groaned as he checked on Ryan, who appeared to have fainted. Ryan stirred and sat up, looking dazed.

"Did I win?", he said groggily.

"No mate", Frank snorted.

Gerard pulled Ryan to his feet after he was sure that he was okay and left them to it. He walked over to the edge of the platform, squeezing between tourists to look out over Paris. 

"What's that?", a voice asked from beside him. 

"That's the Arc De Triomphe", Gerard replied. 

"And that?", Frank pointed at something else.

"What? Which one are you pointing at?", Gerard squinted.

"That one, there", Frank insisted.

"Yeah thanks Frank, that made it much clearer", Gerard said sarcastically.

"Give me your hand", Frank sighed, holding out his hand.

"What? Why?", Gerard looked alarmed. Did Frank want to hold his hand or something?

"Because then I can point to it and you'll be able to see", Frank rolled his eyes. 

"Right", Gerard blushed a little and held out his hand. Frank grabbed it and extended Gerard's finger so that he could point. Gerard took a deep breath as Frank put his palm over the back of Gerard's hand and lifted it, to point at something.

"There", Frank whispered, looking up at Gerard.

"That's the Palais de Chaillot", Gerard said quietly, suddenly very aware of how close Frank was to him. Frank continued to hold onto Gerard's hand as he stared at Paris, tilting his head to the side. 

"Uh, thanks", Frank blushed, snapping out of it. 

"You're welcome, Frank", Gerard coughed, pulling his hand away reluctantly. 

"I'm gonna... Yeah", Frank nodded, rushing away. Gerard stared after him, confused by the awkward sexual tension. Sure, he had a teeny tiny crush on Frank, but Frank didn't feel anything back, did he? Gerard shoved the thoughts away and attempted to get his students together. 

They headed down the tower and onto the stretch of grass in front of it. Most students wanted to take those cliché photos where it looked like you were holding the Eiffel Tower, so Gerard suggested they rested and ate lunch in the park. 

Gerard lay on the grass, staring up at the blue sky, trying to shut out the voices of tourists and thoughts about Frank alike. 

"Sir?", a voice came from above him.

Gerard opened one eye and looked up at Frank. 

"Yes, Frank?", Gerard said tiredly. 

"We're going to get ice cream, you want anything?", Frank smiled. 

"Frank, if I wanted ice cream, I'd buy it myself thanks", Gerard closed his eyes and lay back down. 

"No need to be rude", Frank didn't sound impressed. 

Gerard sighed and listened to Frank walk away. Maybe being rude would make Frank keep his distance and that wouldn't be the worst idea ever. Gerard felt his phone buzz a few minutes later and he sat up. It was Mr Toro, telling him to round up the kids because they had to leave. Gerard stood up and walked around, sending any kids in Mr Toro's direction. 

He saw the eyeliner gang standing around and approached them. Frank held a mini milk ice cream in his hand, licking at its tip. Gerard took a deep breath and told them to go see Mr Toro. Gerard could barely concentrate on what Brendon was saying to him as Frank slipped the mini milk into his mouth slowly. He hollowed his cheeks around the ice cream, sucking at it as Gerard watched, his mouth gaping open.

"Sir?", Ryan's voice snapped him back to reality and he was able to tear his eyes away from Frank. 

"Right, off you go", Gerard flushed, trying not to look at Frank.

Frank ran his tongue around the ice cream then sucked the tip back into his mouth, a little bit of white liquid escaping the corner of his mouth. Gerard was sure that Frank was doing it on purpose, no one ate an ice cream so sexually normally. Frank pulled away, licked his lips and smirked directly at Gerard. Gerard balled his fists up in frustration and stormed away, trying to erase that image of Frank from his mind.

The rest of the day passed slowly, with Gerard constantly avoiding Frank, interacting with him only when Frank got stuck in the metro gates. Gerard pulled him out and walked away, not even checking if he was okay. When they arrived back at the hotel, Gerard was exhausted. Trying to control a large group of people was hard enough but Frank was a force to be reckoned with and he appeared everywhere. Gerard punched his pillow and jerked off in the shower, images of Frank eating that ice cream clouding his head. Gerard collapsed in bed, feeling guilty for getting off to his student but too tired to care right now. 

Gerard woke up the next morning, dreading the day. It wasn't fair that he had been so excited about this trip, only for it to be ruined by Frank's stupidly gorgeous face. He stumbled down to breakfast, glad he didn't have to wake up the students this morning. 

"Looking good, Way", Miss Ballato teased. Gerard checked that there weren't any students around and flipped her off.

"It's your night off by the way", Lindsey said as they ate their croissants.

"Night off?", Gerard frowned.

"Yeah, every teacher gets a night off to explore Paris a bit. Didn't you know?", Lindsey laughed.

"No, I guess not", Gerard shrugged.

"Well enjoy it", Lindsey smiled.

The only way that Gerard got through the day was by thinking about his night off. He was planning which cafes he would visit and where he would go exactly. After a long day of once again avoiding Frank, Gerard strolled down the street alone, enjoying some peace and quiet. He got a drink in a cafe and wondered along the Seine, surprised at how many other people were around, eating dinner by the river. Gerard came across a group of people playing loud music and dancing. There was a large circle with what looked like a dance class, an instructor leading them. Gerard smiled as they danced, amazed that open air dance classes were a thing. The people looked like they were having fun, clapping and laughing as they whirled around. The instructor spotted Gerard on the outside and gestured for him to join them. Gerard politely shook his head but she twirled towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him amongst the dancers. 

"Non, non, merci", Gerard stuttered but the woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Soon enough, Gerard was leaning how to dance like the rest of them and he actually quite enjoyed it.

"Go on, sir!", a voice laughed and Gerard whipped his head around to see Frank clapping along with the others.

He blushed and stalked towards Frank, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the crowd.

"Frank, what are you doing here?", Gerard hissed.

"Well, I thought why waste time sitting around in the hotel, why not go and see the real Paris?", Frank grinned.

"Frank, you shouldn't have left the hotel, something could have happened to you", Gerard shouted, hauling Frank back in the direction of the hotel.

"Didn't think you cared", Frank muttered sourly.

"Of course I would care if something happened to one of my students", Gerard answered. 

"Yeah right", Frank retorted.

"Frank, if you have something to say, just say it", Gerard snapped, stopping to turn and face Frank. 

"Fine. You've ignored me for the last few days and I don't know why", Frank cried.

"I don't know what you mean", Gerard feigned ignorance in the hope that Frank wouldn't go down this road. 

"Bullshit! Even Brendon noticed and he's so far up his own ass, he usually can't tell if it's night or day!", Frank shouted, the sound echoing down the quiet street. 

"Frank, language please", Gerard continued to walk, no longer dragging Frank behind him.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do. I'll be as fucking mouthy as I fucking like and you can't do a fucking thing about it", Frank yelled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Please Frank, let's just go back to the hotel okay?", Gerard pleaded. 

"Whatever, Mr Way", Frank flounced away, in the opposite direction to the hotel. 

"Frank! Come back", Gerard ran to catch up with Frank. For a short guy, that kid could move. "You need to come with me right now."

"What if I don't want to? You can't make me", Frank challenged.

"Honestly Frank, what can I say?", Gerard sighed.

"How about you tell me why you're being so weird with me? And why you've been avoiding me?", Frank shot back.

"Frank, I can't...", Gerard shook his head. 

"Why not?", Frank questioned.

"Because it's not right", Gerard said slowly.

"Be specific, Mr Way", Frank stopped walking suddenly and Gerard bumped into him. Frank turned, his body so close to Gerard's and he looked up at Gerard with big eyes. "Please?"

"Uh, Frank, this is such as mess", Gerard put his face in his hands. "It would be wrong but I actually like you in a way that's not really appropriate."

"You do? You dickhead!", Frank yelled. "I thought you hated me!"

"No, I was just trying to make those feelings go away. Evidently it hasn't worked", Gerard winced. "Okay, I've told you, so now you have to come back to the hotel with me."

"At least buy me dinner first, Mr Way", Frank joked, smirking.

"Frank, this can't happen okay? It would be wrong and I would be talking advantage of you and...", Gerard gritted his teeth. Frank was so close to him, Gerard could almost reach out and touch what he wanted but could never have. Frank was the ultimate temptation. 

"Oh fuck off", Frank muttered. "That's not a great reason for being unhappy."

Gerard stayed silent for the rest of the walk back to the hotel. They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Frank's room. Frank dug out a key and unlocked the door.

"Well, when you've sorted your shit out, I might still be here. I might not", Frank shrugged and shut the door on Gerard. Gerard groaned and let his head fall back against the door, before going to his own room. 

This whole thing was a nightmare. Frank clearly liked him too but he couldn't do anything about it. It would be breaking one of the main rules and would probably end with Gerard losing his job. But Frank was 18, he was a consenting adult and he was so tempting. Gerard flopped into bed and fell to sleep, dreaming about what could have been.

The next day when Frank didn't turn up for breakfast, Gerard felt like it was his fault, which it probably actually was. 

"Where's Frank this morning?", Gerard asked Brendon.

"He's not feeling too good. Sick or something", Brendon said through a mouthful of pastry. 

"I'll go check on him", Gerard said, walking up to Frank's room. 

"Frank? Can I come in?", Gerard called.

"Go away", Frank shouted.

"I'm coming in", Gerard decided, opening the door. Frank was curled up in bed, well it looked like Frank but he had the duvet over his head. "What's wrong?"

"Apart from you? I'm sick", Frank sulked. 

"Uh, I don't know what to do", Gerard admitted. "Are you going to be well enough to come out with us today?"

"I'll be fine I guess. Everything will be just great", Frank said moodily.

"Do you need anything?", Gerard hovered awkwardly between the bed and the door.

"Nothing that you are willing to give me", Frank snapped.

"Please Frank...", Gerard begged. 

"Just go", Frank looked away. "I'll be down soon."

Gerard left and went back downstairs. He hated seeing Frank like this but he needed a clear sign before he did anything that he might regret. Frank wandered downstairs a few minutes later looking much better. 

The day passed awkwardly, Frank sending Gerard longing glances all day and Gerard staring back when he thought that no one was looking. They went to the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa painting, Frank managing to press his body against Gerard in the crowd. Gerard stopped breathing as Frank's back pressed against his front, Frank's ass so close to Gerard's pants. Frank grinned to himself and 'accidentally' dropped something, bending down to get it. His ass pushed against Gerard's pants and Gerard gasped, trying desperately to get rid of a growing boner. Frank tortured him, wiggling his ass before standing upright again. Gerard looked around, checking that no one was suspicious, but everyone was busy staring at paintings. Gerard grabbed Frank's arm and dragged him to the side.

"Frank, stop. You can't just do that", Gerard said angrily. It was bad enough having to resist Frank without his misbehaving.

"Do what, sir?", Frank said innocently. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"That's not the point Frank."

"I think that's exactly the point", Frank smirked and walked away. That kid was unbelievable.

It was their last night and Mr Toro had arranged a night cruise down the Seine as a final trip. Gerard was counting down the hours until he could jerk off in his hotel room and then go home. Everyone boarded the boat, students running excitedly onto the top deck and taking their seats. Gerard followed them and took a seat at the back of the boat by himself. He was enjoying the sight of Paris at night when a voice called out his name. 

"Mr Way! Frank doesn't feel very well, quick!", Brendon shouted from the front of the boat.

Gerard jumped up and hurried down the aisle to where Frank was sitting. 

"Frank? What's wrong?", Gerard asked. Frank was curled up in the seat, wearing only a thin jacket.

"C-cold", he shivered. 

"Come on, give him some space everyone", Gerard said, pulling Frank up. "Come and sit at the back with the heater until you warm up a bit."

Frank noises and walked shakily to the back with Gerard. There was a large blanket under the seat which Gerard pulled out and wrapped around a freezing Frank.

You'll warm up soon enough, Frank", Gerard smiled, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Still c-cold", Frank muttered after a while, his teeth chattering.

"I don't know what else to do Frank. Don't worry, we'll be back at the hotel and you can have a warm shower soon", Gerard was quite concerned as Frank's lips were turning purple now.

"B-body heat", Frank said simply, looking up at Gerard with puppy dog eyes. 

"Frank... Wouldn't that look unprofessional?"

"Don't c-care", Frank said, reaching his arms out for Gerard.

Gerard gave in and moved closer to Frank, letting Frank wrap his arms around Gerard's waist. Frank's cold hands slipped into Gerard's jacket and he rested his frozen face on Gerard's chest. Gerard pulled the blanket around them, sharing body heat to get Frank warm. Although Gerard was a little uneasy about this, he didn't want Frank to get really ill from hypothermia or pneumonia or some nasty shit like that. If anyone questioned it, they could just explain that Frank's fingers were about to fall off and this was the only solution. That, and Gerard actually really liked having Frank hugging him like this. 

Luckily they were close to the end of the journey and Gerard could help Frank off the boat. Frank reluctantly let go of Gerard's waist and had to walk off the boat by himself in case anyone got suspicious. Gerard stayed with Frank all the way back to his hotel door, letting him go only once Ryan promised to get him straight into the shower. 

Gerard took a shower himself and got ready for bed, lying back on the sheets. He had just closed his eyes when there was a faint tapping on his room door. Gerard got up and looked through the peephole, even though a feeling told him who it would be. 

"Frank? You okay?", Gerard said as he opened the door. 

"As well as I can be", Frank smiled, having recovered from his earlier illness. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea", Gerard bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Fucks sake", Frank scowled, pushing into Gerard's room. "Nice room. Better than ours."

"Frank, this would look really bad", Gerard observed. "Maybe you should go."

"Go? Why, so I don't drag you from the path of righteousness?", Frank mocked. "Honestly sir, I don't know why you have such a problem with admitting you want me."

"Even if I did... I couldn't do anything about it", Gerard sighed, sitting on his bed. 

"Why not? I'm technically an adult, I'm consenting, you're consenting, I don't see a problem", Frank persisted.

"I'm your teacher, Frank", Gerard argued. "It would be wrong of me."

"Oh Jesus. Stop being so nice. Everyone knows that good guys finish last", Frank snapped.

"Yeah, like you would know", Gerard snorted, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

"You think I'm a bad boy, sir? Think I need to be punished, sir?", Frank teased, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Frank... I... ", Gerard was lost for words. How on earth Frank knew that those words would get Gerard going was beyond him. He'd always had a thing for punishment and he loved to just dominate the fuck out of somebody. The image of Frank being all needy and wanting, all for him, made Gerard tingle. 

"You want that sir? I think I've been bad, been so bad I need to be punished", Frank smirked, prowling towards Gerard who sat on the bed, completely frozen. Now that Frank had figured out what Gerard liked, he had everything planned out. 

"Hmm? You enjoy the way I tease, or does it make you want to spank me till my ass is red and raw? Want to fuck me through the mattress, make me obey you, make me take it?", Frank drawled, coming to stand in front of Gerard. 

"Sir? Tell me you want me, you need me. Tell me that it's me and only me that you want. Because I need you, you're the only one that can give me what I need. Please sir, I'll be so good for you, please", Frank pushed Gerard down onto the bed and stood in front of him, running his hands over his body. 

"Sir, take control, tell me what you want. I want to be used and fucked and only by you", Frank wouldn't stop running his mouth, hoping that Gerard would shut him up. 

"Maybe I'll just go back to my room... Did you know that Brendon is gay? Maybe he could give me what I need, if you can't", Frank turned slowly. 

"No", Gerard said quietly. Frank turned back to face him and Gerard sat up. "No", he repeated, eyes looking Frank up and down like a predator would to prey. 

"Why not, sir?", Frank said innocently. 

"Because I want you", Gerard growled, placing his hands on Frank's waist. "You are mine."

"Show me, make me yours, sir", Frank breathed.

"Clothes off", Gerard demanded, taking his hands off Frank. Gerard sat and watched as Frank took off his clothes, until Frank was left in his boxers. "On the bed."

Frank obeyed and climbed on the bed, laying back and waiting for Gerard. Gerard loved that he was in control, that he could do anything to Frank. Frank knew just how to push his buttons, knowing he would do what Frank wanted. Gerard knew that Frank was manipulating him but with Frank mostly naked in his bed, he didn't really care. Gerard walked into the bathroom, grabbing a condom, some lube and some handcuffs. He never went away without supplies and Gerard had a fantasy about meeting a kinky Parisian. He hadn't planned to fuck any of his students. 

Gerard tossed the things on the bed and Frank stared at the handcuffs with wide eyes, whilst Gerard just smiled. Gerard unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his jeans, throwing it on the bed too, he pulled his shirt over his head and pushed off his pants. Frank bit his lip and watched, desperate to touch Gerard and feel his skin against his own. Gerard picked up the handcuffs, swinging them in one hand as he stalked towards Frank. 

"You want to be helpless? Want to give me everything, be completely under my control and at my mercy?", Gerard purred. 

"Yes, sir, please, want that, want you", Frank nodded frantically. 

Gerard grinned and handcuffed Frank's wrists together above his head. He hovered over Frank, so close that he could feel Frank's body heat but not quite touching. Frank whined and looked up at Gerard, wanting to just kiss the fuck out of him. Gerard leaned down until his lips were mere millimetres away from Frank's, their noses brushing. 

"Stay", Gerard warned as Frank looked like he was about to move and kiss Gerard. "Good boy."

Frank panted even though Gerard wasn't doing anything, his horny teenage brain was making his body heat up and sweat like crazy. Gerard stared into Frank's eyes, lust having blown his pupils wide and suddenly Frank felt incredibly vulnerable. He loved it though, the feel of Gerard over him and totally in control of his body. It made Frank feel more relaxed as he didn't have to do anything. 

Finally Gerard leaned down all the way and pressed his lips to Frank's. Frank kissed back immediately, aching to get ahold of Gerard and just make him do something. Frank bit at Gerard's bottom lip, testing the boundaries. Gerard grabbed Frank's face in both hands, stroking down the sides of his neck and up his arms, coming to his handcuffed wrists. Gerard pulled at Frank's wrists, making him shudder. That was Gerard's way of reminding Frank who was in control and what he could do if Frank didn't behave. Gerard kissed across Frank's cheek and down his jaw, coming to suck on Frank's neck. 

Gerard played with the top of Frank's boxers, teasing him and getting revenge for everything that Frank did over this one trip. Frank closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Gerard's lips tracing down his stomach. Gerard mouthed at Frank's cock through his boxers, licking at the wet mark that Frank was making already. Frank tired to control his hips and not buck up into Gerard face, he tried so hard that he ended up shaking. 

"Open your eyes baby, want you to see everything that I do to your pretty body", Gerard smirked up at Frank and pulled down his boxers. 

Gerard breathed air over Frank's cock, making Frank shiver. Gerard licked his tongue slowly up the length of Frank's cock, mouthing at the side as Frank arched his back. Gerard spread his hands over Frank's stomach holding him down, the pale skin splayed out on Frank's tanned stomach. Frank watched as Gerard moved his mouth over Frank's cock, sucking it onto his tongue. Frank moaned as Gerard deepthroated, taking Frank all the way into his mouth. Gerard's legs pinned Frank's to the bed and his hands stopped Frank from moving on the sheets, making him entirely defenceless. Gerard bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks just as Frank had done with the ice cream. 

"Sir, fuck...", Frank gasped as Gerard pulled back, his tongue pressing into Frank's slit. 

"I've told you about your language before Frank. Clearly you're not getting the message", Gerard rasped. "Maybe I'll have to do something about that."

"Sir, please... Make me remember", Frank begged, still being held down on the mattress. 

Gerard smiled sexily and crawled away, returning with his belt. He turned Frank over so that he was laying on his front and rubbed a hand over his ass. Frank moaned into the pillow, still a little confused that this was his teacher touching him like this but it felt too good to pay much attention. Gerard folded the belt in half and ran it over Frank's ass, making him tremble, excited for Gerard's next move. 

"You've been so bad Frankie, so naughty", Gerard whispered, drawing back the belt. "Such a bad, bad boy."

Frank yelped as the belt hit his ass the first time, surprised by the force that Gerard put into it. Gerard spanked him again, the belt cutting into Frank's skin, sending a searing pain across his flesh. It felt good though, felt real, as though Gerard was in control. Frank squeaked as the belt flew again and again, biting down on the pillow to prevent him from screaming. 

"One more baby, taking it so well, so good for me", Gerard soothed, bringing the belt down once more. "Well done Frankie, such a good boy."

"Thank you, sir", Frank whimpered as Gerard rolled him over onto his back again. Gerard gently stroked his hand across Frank's face, calming him down and bringing him back to earth. 

Gerard kissed Frank forehead, pressing his lips down his face, to the tip of his nose then Frank's lips. He pulled Frank's ankles, letting Frank wiggle down the bed, hissing softly at his aching ass. Gerard ran his hands over Frank's shaking thighs, pushing them open and kissing the inside of his legs. 

"Sir... Please, need you", Frank twitched, his whole body thrumming with sexual frustration. 

"Oh sugar, gonna take real good care of you, I promise", Gerard licked at Frank's cock, smearing precum over the head. "Want me to fuck you? Stretch you open on my cock, fill you up and make you feel so nice baby?"

"Sir... I can't", Frank swallowed, words unable to form.

"Shh Frankie, I got you", Gerard cooed, spreading some lube over his fingers. 

Frank had always loved Gerard hands, his long fingers and the way they moved. So Frank flipped shit when Gerard pushed a finger inside him. He closed his eyes and cried out, a dirty, long moan leaving his mouth. Those fingers that had taught Frank how to use a paintbrush and use chalks were now inside Frank and he struggled to deal with it. Frank panted and Gerard's fingers slipped deeper inside of him, touching him gently but so intimately. A strangled noise left Frank's gaping mouth and Gerard squeezed his thigh to keep him grounded. Frank was so close to the edge of bliss already, skin electrified with Gerard's touch. 

"Jesus Frank, look at you", Gerard marvelled at Frank's response to him. "What a mess I've made of you."

"Help... Need, God sir... Please", Frank stared at a spot on the ceiling, afraid he would lose it otherwise. 

"Frank, just breathe", Gerard tried to calm him down a bit, afraid that he was going to break Frank. He pulled his fingers out, wanting to fuck Frank before he came. Frank nodded jerkily and looked down at Gerard who was sliding a condom on and spreading lube over himself.

Gerard held onto Frank's wrists with one hand and placed the other on Frank's hip, using it to guide himself inside of Frank. Frank threw his head back against the pillow, completely under Gerard's control. It was like he was addicted, intoxicated by Gerard and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Gerard grabbed Frank's thighs and lifted them to wrap around his waist, keeping them together. Gerard moved out slowly, the delicious pressure of Frank around him tempting him to just snap and fuck Frank hard straight away. But he wanted to be gentle at first, so eased in and out of Frank's body until Frank was moaning for more. Gerard snapped his hips forwards, holding down Frank's wrists and kissed at his chest, leaving marks across Frank's body. Their stomachs slid together, sweat making their skin slippy as they grinded on the sheets. Frank's cock rubbed against Gerard's lower stomach, spreading precum over his hot skin. 

"You like that Frankie? Like me pressing over you, inside of your body, so close together? Want more, just say it baby... Say my name", Gerard growled, his warm breath against Frank's ear. 

"Oh, Gerard, sir please... Gee, Gee, Gee", Frank chanted with each breath, getting close to orgasm. 

"So good for me", Gerard breathed, thrusting into Frank hard and fast. Each thrust brought Frank closer to the edge, until he was on the brink.

"Gonna... Please sir", Frank felt like he was about to explode. His whole body felt so hot, everywhere that Gerard touched him left a scorch mark, an explosion of heat that couldn't be ignored. 

"You gonna come all over these sheets like a dirty boy? Come on baby, do it", Gerard urged, fucking Frank so hard that the headboard was knocking against the wall . "Come all over us."

Frank's body jerked and shuddered as he came, only being subdued by the weight of Gerard's body on top of him. His come spurted across Gerard's stomach, smearing between their bodies as Gerard continued to fuck Frank into oversensitivity. Frank felt boneless, letting Gerard use his body and fuck him as hard as he wanted. Gerard bit down on Frank's shoulder as he came, filling the condom with his come. He wished that he could fill Frank with his come, feel the raw skin on skin drag and get as close to Frank as another human possibly could. Gerard pulled away when he had finished, rolling the condom off and into the bin, grabbing a wet towel and returning to Frank. He carefully uncuffed Frank's wrists and ran the towel over his body, cleaning off the come and sweat. Frank lay still on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

"Frank, you okay? That wasn't too much?", Gerard whispered, wiping Frank down with the towel. 

"That was perfect", Frank grinned lazily, still holding onto that post orgasm glow. "Intense... But fucking perfect."

Gerard couldn't think of anything to say so they lay in silence for a minute,  limbs tangled together. It wasn't until Frank started to stretch and get up that Gerard protested.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, back to my room I guess", Frank shrugged, gathering up his clothes.

"Uh, not you're not", Gerard argued. "Get your hot ass back here and cuddle me."

"Such a diva", Frank sighed dramatically, dropping his clothes and climbing back into the bed. 

"You love it", Gerard mumbled into Frank's shoulder. 

"Unfortunately so", Frank laughed, settling into Gerard's side. 

"Goodnight Frankie", Gerard smiled. 

"Night Gee", Frank nuzzled at Gerard. 

Frank woke up early the next morning in order to get back to his room before the others woke up. He scribbled a quick note on a scrap of paper and left it on his pillow. 

'Gee,

Last night was incredible... Best night of my life. Don't think I'm running away, I have to get back so the others don't get suspicious. Thank you and I'll see you soon. 

Frankie x'

Frank got dressed quietly and slipped into his own room without being caught. He jumped into the shower, not really wanting to wash Gerard off his skin but he stunk like sex and the guys would notice. Brendon and Ryan were awake when Frank got out of the shower and they didn't say a word. They all wandered down to breakfast, Frank still in a bit of a haze from last night. He wasn't lying when he said it was the best night of his life and he just hoped that Gerard didn't regret it. Frank spotted Gerard across the room, talking quietly to Miss Ballato and eating some breakfast. When Gerard caught Frank's eye, he smiled softly and got up, walking over. 

"Morning guys. Mr Iero, can I talk to you a minute please?", Gerard asked, leading Frank out into the corridor.

"I was worried when you were gone this morning", Gerard whispered, stroking Frank's face with the back of his hand. 

"I left you a note", Frank bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for just leaving. 

"I know. Not the same as seeing this pretty face though is it?", Gerard grinned, making Frank blush.

"So, what now?", Frank asked nervously.

"Now, we got to the airport and go home", Gerard shrugged. 

"Oh... Right, okay", Frank was devastated that Gerard thought that this was just a one time thing. He really wanted to have some kind of relationship with Gerard but if he didn't feel the same way, what could Frank do? 

"I'm fucking with you Frankie", Gerard laughed. 

"Dick", Frank blushed.

"I really like you Frankie, don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon. But we'll sort that out later", Gerard promised.

"Home, then?", Frank said, sliding his arm around Gerard's waist and squeezing gently. 

"Home", Gerard agreed.


End file.
